kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
The Sweet Ghost
The Sweet Ghost (お菓子な人間霊 Okashi na Ningen Rei) is the 5th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Yoshimori’s grandfather explaining what The Shadow Organization is. He explained The Shadow Organization Night Troop, revealing that his older brother is the Chief. At home, Yoshimori attempts to create a first-edition cake to master his skill so he can achieve his dream of making a castle made of cake. He senses his grandfather coming and prepares to block him like last time, but Shigemori is faster and traps Yoshimori in a Kekkai, which he is unable to escape from. Shigemori destroys Yoshimori’s candy house. After watching his “masterpiece” collapse, Yoshimori gets infuriated, breaks through the Kekkai, and chases his grandfather around the house. On duty outside, Madarao remarks how much of a bad mood Yoshimori seems to be in, as Hakubi comes and teases him. Tokine gets Yoshimori’s attention back on the Ayakashi. Yoshimori attempts to use smaller Kekkai to capture Kemari, but is unsuccessful. Frustrated, he uses yet another large Kekkai to capture it and is scolded again by Tokine. However, he doesn’t pay attention and ponders on how he can make his candy castle sweeter. When Tokine gets his attention, she coldly calls him a “cake freak.” That morning at school human ghost crowding around the entrance of the school. Behind the bushes, Yoshimori alerts the ghost and gets his attention; Yoshimori tells him to leave but he sees it as a joke, believing himself to not truly be dead. Yoshimori respectfully gives him the address to Mother-san. At the end of class, Yoshimori wakes up and walks to the bakery to get himself inspired to make his cakes. He meets the same ghost there and hits him in the forehead. Yoshimori takes the ghost into an alley so they can speak privately. The ghost says that he visited Mother-san, retelling his meeting with her to him. Walking, near the school, Yoshimori threatens to exterminate the ghost if he doesn’t stay away from the school. However, the ghost explains about his death, recalling that his last word was "cabbage". He also recalls that he was a Pâtissier, since he was dressed like one. Yoshimori, impressed to hear that the ghost is a professional Pâtissier, asks for some tips for his castle. Tokine runs into Yoshimori and the ghost, and reminds him that he’s not allowed to hang around ghosts. She also explains the condition to the ghost, calling him a monster which surprises and shocks him. She takes Yoshimori by the ear and drags him home. That night, the Pâtissier ghost goes back to the school. Yoshimori senses the ghost enter the hallway, but when he gets there, the Pâtissier ghost is hanging out on top of the bulletin board. He waves at Tokine, and Hakubi insulted him. When Tokine and Yoshimori get into the school, they go into a classroom and meet a human ghost at the back of the room with a large claw for a left hand. Yoshimori creates multiple Kekkai on the ghost’s body and destroys them all. The ghost now has no arms and legs. Yoshimori asks the ghost if he has any memories to make him happy. The ghost recalls many incidents, like being accepted in the company, and getting married. But the happiest of all was when his daughter was born. That memory made him happy. Yoshimori asks if he wants to see his daughter again, and gives him Mother-san’s address and threatens to exterminate him if he ever came back. The same goes for the Pâtissier ghost, who leaves as well. At home, Yoshimori puts a strawberry atop his new creation, and is met with the Pâtissier ghost once again, who states that passing on is not simple. As Shigemori comes in and sees the ghost, he chases him out using a broom as Yoshimori attempts to protect his new creation. Navigation Category:Episodes